


File

by Shayheyred



Category: due South
Genre: Backstory, Documentation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two files and the beginning of a partnership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	File

_"Thank you kindly, Elaine"_

 _"Any time. Just...don't say where you got it, Fraser, okay?"_

 _"Understood."_

 _* * * * * *  
\-- Let's see..._

  
 **AFFIX PHOTO BELOW:**  
  
 **FINGERPRINTS:**  
  
 **STATISTICS:**  
 **Name:** S...

 _\-- 'S." ...Stewart? Samuel? Sean?  
\-- Steven? -- not Steve, oh please, Lord, not another Steve..._   


**Hair:** dk. Blond  
 **Eyes:** Blue  
 **Height:** 5' 10.5"  
 **Weight:** 159  
 **Marital status:**  
 ~~Married~~ Divorced

 _\--What a shame. He's a fine-looking man. I wonder what..._   


  
**Religion:**   


_\-- My goodness. Are they allowed to ask that here? Didn't think they could ask that._

 ~~Roman Catholic~~ ~~Roman Ca~~ ~~Lapsed~~ None

  


  
**Cadet Leadership Award**   


_\-- Hmm. Really._   


  
**Marksman Certificate**   


_\-- Really?_   


**ASSIGNED:** 15th Precinct, May, 1988.

 **CITATION** , September 1988:  
"Officer entered premises under fire, became separated from partner, received bullet wound in left thigh…"

 _\-- Ouch._   


"…rescuing 7 year old child."

 _\-- Oh, good work. Good, fine work._   


**RECOMMENDATION FOR CITATION** , March 1989:  
"Recommended for Citation by senior officer Samuel Franklin,  
for exemplary work on..."

 _\-- Hmm. Apprehended...murder...police officer...Botrelle. Must remember that. Beth Botrelle._   


**CITATION DENIED:**  
Received internal commendation from Captain Morell.

  


**ASSOCIATES DEGREE** , Northwestern University, Criminal Justice,1990.

  


**REASSIGNED:** 15th Precinct Detective division, March, 1990,  
per recommendation of Sgt. S. Franklin

  


**CITATION** , December 1990:  
"Officer held off three armed suspects in jewelry story robbery,  
saving four unarmed civilians single-handedly..."

 _\-- Brave. He's brave.  
\-- Well, I knew that already._

 **REPRIMAND** , January 1991:

 _\-- Punched a suspect? Oh, dear._   


"During hearing, Det. Sgt. Sam Franklin offered mitigating circumstances,  
resulting in no further action being taken against Detective..."

 _\-- That Franklin again._   


**MEMO  
From the desk of Lt. Gus Flaubert:**  
"July 8, 1991. RK now partnering with Melina, not Franklin."

 _\-- Why?_

 **TRANSFER REQUEST: Approved**  
 **TRANSFERRED:** 21st Precinct, November 1991

 _\-- What precipitated that, I wonder?_   


**REPRIMAND** , January, 1992:

 _\-- Fighting with fellow officer...!  
\--Wait. Officers, plural?_   


**MEDICAL REPORT:** Paul Schuman, PhD  
...Required visits….Officer reported as ordered...

  


**MEMO  
From the Desk of Lt. Vincent A. Giancarlo:**  
"Gonna try partnering him with Jeff Roland. Markowitz won't take him and I can’t do it to Janie."

 _\-- Doesn't play well with others._   


**TRANSFER REQUEST: Approved**  
 **TRANSFERRED:** 13th Precinct, April 1993.

 _\-- Why have you moved around so much?_   


**CITATION** , September, 1993:  
"Alone, detective faced down and apprehended Jarvis, Mulraney and Evans,  
escapees from Joliet, all serving life-sentences for the Dunningham murders."

 **Addendum:** "Deserves the citation, but had to reprimand him for leaving his partner  
and going it alone again. Have no idea who to partner him with any more, now that RV  
and he had that fight and MO'B is retiring."—BO'F

 **PROMOTED** , Detective First Grade, September 1993  
 **REPRIMAND** , January 1994:  
"...Reckless...dangerous...no thought to personal-–"

 _\-- Were you trying to get yourself killed?_   


**Recommendation:** Psychiatric...

 _\-- Again?_

 **MEDICAL REPORT** , Paul Schuman, PhD...

\-- Oh dear. I really shouldn't be reading...  


...depression, due to personal...  
...divorce...  
...uncooperative...

 _\-- Uncooperative. There's a surprise._   


**Leave of absence:** June 1994

 _\-- ??_   


"...while undercover posing as a drug dealer, acquired information and evidence  
resulting in the arrest of four top-level heroin distributors working the Great Lakes  
area. In order to protect his identity as a drug user and dealer, and to prevent  
the killing of his partner, the detective was forced to..."

 _\--No. No, no. Oh, Ray. God._

 **MEDICAL REPORT**  
Medical clearance July 1994

 _\-- Too soon. They released you too soon._   


**RECOMMENDATION FOR CITATION** by Lt. Brendan O'Flaherty  
 **DENIED**

 **MEMO  
From the desk of Captain Ronald Marshall:**  
"Bren, are you nuts? This guy needs a leash, not another citation."

 **TRANSFER REQUEST** \-- approved  
 **TRANSFERRED:** 18th Precinct, July 1994

 _\-- Fifteen months in the same place. A record._   


**MEMO:  
From the Desk of Lt. Howard Greenspan:**  
"Have advised the detective that his behavior towards the Assistant State's Attorney is unacceptable and will not be tolerated, and that if I receive another complaint from her office that she is being harassed I will take disciplinary action that may result in a demotion or termination. He assures me he will observe the restraining order fully."

 _\-- What on earth... he was stalking an ASA?_  
\-- _ASA Stella...oh, I see. Aha. Dear me._  


October, 1994, Change of partner...  
May, 1995, Change of partner...  
July 1995...

  


**TRANSFER REQUEST:** July, 1995 - **DENIED  
TRANSFER REQUEST:**November, 1995 – **DENIED  
TRANSFER REQUEST:** May, 1996 – **DENIED  
TRANSFER REQUEST:** September, 1996 –

 **PLEASE CONSULT CPD HEADQUARTERS FOR FURTHER INFORMATION ON THIS OFFICER.**

 _\-- Oh. Dear._

* * *

 _"C'mon, Elaine. Consider me begging. I could make it up to you, say Friday--"_

 _"--Forget it."_

 _"I gotta see it. It's part of my job."_

 _"I doubt that."_

 _"Please? Pretty please with sugar and uh, you know, those sprinkle things on it, that look kinda like ants...?_

 _"Jeez. Okay, okay, stop. Just don't tell anyone."_

 _"My lips are sealed. Think about the Ballroom, okay?"_

 _"When you are the last breathing man on earth."_

 _"Hey, I can wait. Gimme."_

 _* * * * *_

 _\-- Let's see..._

  
  
**Official photograph**   


_\-- Yeah, okay, so he's good looking. I knew that already. I knew that. So what?_

 **STATISTICS**  
Name...age...weight...height...

 _\-- Hah! Knew it, I knew I had a half-inch on him._

 **Citations, commendations, reprimands...**

 _\-- Whatever, yadda yadda, blah blah blah._

Inu...Inu...Tuktoy...Tuktoyu...

 _\-- Freak._

"...on the trail of the killers of his father, and has remained..."

 _\-- Major freak._

...wolf...

 _\-- Major, MAJOR freak._

...Girard, Frobisher, Thatcher, Metcalfe, diamonds...

 _\-- Oho, "Mr. Squeaky Clean."_

...bullet wound...

 _\-- Wait a minute, wait one freakin'—_

 _\-- !!!!!!_

 _\-- Holy crap. Vecchio SHOT him?_

 _\-- No, shit. It's ME. Me, Vecchio. I shot him. Gotta remember that. I shot him. Jesus. Damn it._

 _\-- ...Well, Benton Fraser, this should be interesting._

* * *

 _\-- ...Well, Ray Kowalski, this should be interesting._

  



End file.
